


I just want to be yours

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hybrid!Jae, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, alternative universe hybrids, crow hybrid jae, crow hyrbids, human!sungjin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: Sungjin's company has recently hired a crow hybrid. This shouldn’t be a problem, because hybrids are well-accepted around Sungjin lives, but still people seemed to dislike this specific one due to it being rumoured that crow hyrbids bring bad luck. Sungjin however, decided to give Jae a chance by giving him some coffee and welcoming him in the company!After that, presents seem to appear on Sungjin's desk and his desk only... And no one knows where they come from!
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 42





	I just want to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt of @hybridfanfiction on tumbl!  
> Here's the link [Link](https://https://hybridfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/180381804377/your-company-has-recently-hired-a-crow-hybrid)

Sungjin always had a habit of trying to be friendly to everyone he met, so when his co-workers didn't do the same to the new worker, he felt bad for him. It was rumoured that the guy was a crow hybrid; he had dark black hair and small eyes. He was somewhat similar to a crow, yes, but like every hybrid, he could transform into 3 forms and his most human form really didn't make him look any different from anyone else.

However, people still didn't like him, saying that it would bring bad luck if you would put one step close to him. Sungjin wasn't such a gullible person, the exact opposite if he may add. He thought horoscopes and all that wiz was bullshit. And thus he found that everyone was way overreacting. Why would such a sweet-looking person bring bad luck?

"You can sit with us, if you want to," Sungjin said to the tall lanky guy who had difficulty finding a place to sit. Everybody had shooed him away, saying they didn't want his kind there. The guy first smiled widely, but then looked around the table and apparently saw the hesitation on one of his colleagues' faces at the table beside him and he shook his head.

"No thank you... I'll just be going back to my office, I rather eat alone anyway. Thank you for offering, though." Sungjin felt a bit hurt by the rejection and looked at how the guy walked away, his head hanging low. Sungjin sighed deeply, eating another bite of his sandwich.

"You all are so mean, you know that? He's just trying to make friends."

"I agree," Younghyun said, "he looks like a good guy, but I don't even know his name yet because everybody keeps trying to send him back to his office." Sungjin hummed and packed his lunch back. "Where are you going?" While the chair made an ear-piercing sound as it got dragged over the floor, Sungjin got up.

"I'm going to check on him. I think he would enjoy some company... Do you think he would enjoy coffee?" Younghyun held up his shoulders, making Sungjin sigh. "Well, I hope he does, because that's what he's going to get now. I'll see you later, Younghyun." Younghyun waved his friend goodbye as he walked away.

"Knock knock," Sungjin said. He opened the door seeing how the new guy was sitting behind his computer, reading the latest news while eating his lunch alone. "Can I come in?" The boy turned his head to look at Sungjin and nodded. Sungjin smiled widely and took a couple of steps to stand closer beside the guy. He put a cup of coffee down on the table. "My name's Sungjin. I saw you didn't have that many friends yet, so I decided to welcome you with a nice cup of coffee." The guy seemed to grow a bit red at Sungjin's introduction.

"I'm Jae," he mumbled, "you uh- you don't have to do this. I understand why people don't want to sit with me. The stereotype of me bringing bad luck really doesn't make a great first impression." So apparently, the rumours were true and Sungjin shot a sympathetic glance at Jae.

"I just want you to feel welcome here... I am very sorry that there are people who actually believe in such things. Anyways, if you ever need me, please call me, okay? I am here for you now."

"Thank you so much Sungjin! And thank you for the coffee!"

"You're welcome... My break's almost over, so I need to head back. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Of course!" Jae couldn't help but feel all giddy and happy inside when Sungjin left him alone again.

Jae went back homing feeling pretty satisfied by his first day. He made one friend, at least, which was more than he made his entire school-career. Sungjin was a caring person, Jae had noticed. He even came to check on Jae when the workday was almost over, asking him if everything was going right and if he didn't need help with anything. He had even asked him if he liked the coffee and Jae had nodded very aggressively, a bit too happy that someone cared about him.

"Did your first day go alright?" Sungjin had asked when Jae was busy closing off his computer. "I hope it wasn't too complicated, right?"

"No, it went alright. I had difficulty using the photoshop program, though... This kid named Wonpil helped me a lot. He's also from the design-team... Do you know him?" Sungjin smiled awkwardly. He knew Wonpil because Dowoon had been crushing on him ever since he started working here. However, Sungjin never really talked to Wonpil and he would be surprised if the boy knew his name.

"Sort off... I have heard of him, to say the least." Jae nodded and rolled his chair away from his desk, getting back on his feet and walking at the side of Sungjin towards the exit. "I am glad you had a decent first day, though. I'll see you tomorrow again, right?" Jae nodded and waved at Sungjin as they parted their ways; Sungjin walking to the parking lot while Jae walked to the train station.

When Sungjin walked into the office the next morning, he found a wrapped something on his desk, laying nicely in front of his keyboard, waiting to be opened by someone. Sungjin looked around, finding it weird that anybody would be giving -him- presents. Sungjin sat down on his chair, inspecting the package very carefully. It was something wrapped inside pink tissue paper. It was closed together by glittery stickers of little cats.

Sungjin opened the tissue paper very slowly. He didn't want anything to tear and he especially didn't want the stickers to go to waste. Eventually, a beautiful yellow and white crystal revealed itself. Sungjin's eyes lit up as whoever it was, also packed a little card with it, telling Sungjin the name and what the supposed powers were of the crystal.

Even though Sungjin doesn't believe in those kinds of things, the act was nice and it made Sungjin feel all warm and fuzzy inside. According to the card, it was a Citrine and it should boost concentration and spark creativity. But even if it wouldn't help Sungjin in those categories, it was still a very pretty crystal and Sungjin was really happy with it.

"I cannot think of anyone who would give me presents," Sungjin exclaimed as he was telling the story to Younghyun and Dowoon during their lunch break. They all seemed just as surprised as he was when he found the Citrine crystal nicely wrapped in some paper that was waiting on his desk this morning.

"Maybe you have a secret admirer!" Younghyun said excitedly. Sungjin frowned as his ears turned pink. He didn't want to believe it. It was probably just someone who was giving around presents to all the people of their department, right? That would make the most sense? Maybe someone messed up his birthday! Sungjin had all these excuses why it wasn't a secret admirer.

"Shut up. No one could even like me like that! I have been single since I kindergarten, you know. Not one person has ever had a crush on me... I just accepted that I will live my life single and happy." Both Younghyun and Dowoon rolled their eyes.

"You're so depressing," Dowoon said, "aren't you jealous when you are couples walking around together? Don't you want someone who you can call yours?" Sungjin thought back to all the memories he had of Dowoon gushing about Wonpil. He had to admit, they were cute, yes. And Sungjin did have times where he felt jealous of his best friend... But that doesn't mean that Sungjin -needs- a relationship.

"I'm just not really looking for anyone right now, Dowoon, I am sure it's nothing. Let's just not read too much into it." Sungjin grabbed his phone and looked at the time. "I have to go now... I'll see you guys later again."

"Wait, where are you going?" Younghyun blurted out, furrowing his eyebrows together as the end of their break wasn't even close yet. Sungjin had a sheepish grin on his face and pulled up his shoulders.

"Checking up on Jae... And giving him some coffee again. He looked so happy yesterday!"

"Jae," Sungjin said as he walked into the office of the male. Jae was sitting at his desk, another guy sitting -on- his desk. Sungjin awkwardly cleared his throat when neither Jae nor the guy was betting an eye at Sungjin. Finally, Jae looked up at Sungjin. His eyes turned into beautiful half crescents when he noticed the other male standing in the door opening. "I brought you some coffee."

"Thank you so much Sungjin. This is Wonpil, you knew him, right?" Sungjin laughed uncomfortable when Wonpil looked at him with curious eyes. He must be asking himself why Sungjin, someone who manages the advertisement department, knew him. Wonpil smiled anyway and shook Sungjin hand.

"We haven't met yet, though. It's nice to meet you."

"That feeling is mutual... Am I coming in at bad timing, were you guys doing something?" Jae shook his head and Wonpil patted the desk beside him. Sungjin hesitated a bit before he sat down on the wooden table. He was worried that it was going to collapse under all of his weight. Jae took a sip of his coffee before he explained what he and Wonpil were working on. It was a new design for the cover of the magazine. It looked good, but Sungjin wondered why they showed him this. He had no understanding of design.

"They wanted something fresh, they said... Now it's this time of year and more people are reading magazines again, they wanted something that can attract new readers." Sungjin listened attentively to whatever Jae had to say. His voice was like dripping honey, so soft and so sweet. Sungjin wished that he could listen to it all day, every day. "Wonpil helped me a lot. He's great at this!" Wonpil blushed a little, smiling shyly at the compliment.

"It's nothing! It's my job, of course!" Sungjin felt a bit of a sting in his heart and he quickly said that he had to go back to his office, saying that his break was almost over. Jae looked a bit sad, but bid Sungjin goodbye as he hastily walked out of the office. Sungjin didn't know why his stomach started feeling all weird and his heart felt like it was being stung with ten needles, but he did know that he needed to get out of the room fast. And so, he walked back to his office with a terrible feeling deep inside him.

Jae didn't see Sungjin the rest of the day, which made him disappointed. He also didn't say anything about the present Jae had given him this morning, he hoped Sungjin liked it just as much as Jae did.

Wonpil was standing outside with another guy, someone Jae had seen Sungjin talk to. Jae didn't know his name, only that his voice was very deep and that he looked nice. He was friends with Sungjin, so Jae actually didn't doubt that the boy was nice. Wonpil's lips curled up when he saw Jae and he beckoned that he should come and talk to them. Jae didn't want to at first, but he also didn't want to make a bad impression on Sungjin's friend, so he walked up to the two smaller boys and introduced himself to Sungjin's friend. Apparently, his name was Dowoon.

Dowoon was younger than Wonpil and worked in the writing department, together with another friend of Sungjin, Younghyun. Jae found out that Sungjin lived alone and that he had never been a relationship before. Apparently, he and Younghyun had been friends since college and met Dowoon because they worked on the same floor.

At some point, Wonpil broke the conversation, saying that he was tired and they should all go home. Jae chuckled and agreed, it was already late. Dowoon's ears turned red and he said that it had been nice to be able to talk Jae. Jae ruffled Dowoon's hair before he wished both boys a good evening. Something he did notice though, was how Wonpil and Dowoon held each other's pinkies when they parted their ways. It was a subtle action, but it was heartwarming to see.

When Sungjin arrived at the office, a small box was laying on his desk. Another present?, Sungjin asked himself as he inspected the box. It was baby blue and hand a white ribbon around it. Sungjin untied the ribbon, opening the box and finding two earrings inside. Sungjin's eyebrows rose up and he fiddled a little with the golden earrings. He was debating if he should wear them or not.

He decided it wouldn't do anyone harm if he put them in. He wasn't doing any meetings today, actually, for the majority of the day he would sit in his office where no one would see him. Sungjin used the tips of his fingers to locate the holes in his ears before he pierced the earrings through it. He used the black screen of his computer to check his reflection. He didn't look bad if Sungjin could say so himself.

There was a note on the bottom of the box. It said that Sungjin would look good with them, written in a scribbled handwriting and a lot of hearts were drawn around the text. Adorable, Sungjin thought.

"Nice earrings," Younghyun commented and he shoved his friend in his side. "I haven't seen you wearing them since college! What made you change your mind today?" Sungjin shrugged a little, he didn't want to talk about it. His friends would tease him anyway. Dowoon, however, grinned from ear to ear as he said:" I bet it is another gift of his secret admirer." This made Younghyun perk up too.

"Oh my God, is it?" he squealed, "are you serious, Sungjin? Did they seriously gift you earrings? How do they even know you wear them? Must be someone with a great eye for detail." Sungjin shrugged another time. "Come on, are you seriously still pretending that this isn't something special?"

"It isn't. I am sure that it is nothing. You guys are reading way too much into it."

"Or you're reading way too little into it." Sungjin groaned. He didn't want to continue this conversation, so he decided that now would be the perfect timing to grab a cup of coffee and bring it to Jae's office.

"You know that he can grab coffee for himself too, right?" Dowoon asked. Sungjin just ignored his remark, not wanting to satisfy his friends by giving in that yes, Jae could, in fact, grab his own coffee.

"Your coffee, sir." Sungjin had a big smile plastered on his face as he walked into Jae's office. Said male was wearing headphones and was reading news articles online. Jae jumped a little when Sungjin put the coffee down on the desk.

"Sungjin, I didn't notice you were here! H- How are you doing? I like your earrings." Sungjin nervously fiddled with the piercing and he looked at the ground. He couldn't stop his cheeks from warming up at the compliment.

"You like them, yeah? They were a present from someone." Jae tilted his head.

"Really? Do you know who's giving you those kinds of things?"

"I have no idea."

Sungjin was getting the presents for about a whole month now and Sungjin was also bringing coffee to Jae's office for about a month. It had started to become almost normal to find the gifts laying on his desk. Sometimes it was small boxes, other times it was wrapped in tissue paper, other times it was put in a gift bag.

Nonetheless, Sungjin still had no idea who was giving him those gifts. He tried asking around the office, but no one knew who the mysterious person was. Sungjin still didn't believe it was a secret admirer though, he just thought it was someone who wanted to be nice. Someone who maybe wanted to be friends with Sungjin! For Sungjin all these options sounded way more logical than that anyone would have any romantic feelings for him.

Sungjin's friends, however, thought Sungjin was in denial... And maybe, he really was.

"What's that?" Jae asked when Sungjin brought him the coffee. Sungjin had a pink envelope in his hand. Sungjin smiled smugly and shrugged nonchalant, leaning against the desk and almost knocking over a flower vase. There goes his whole act of trying to look cool. Jae giggled, looking at Sungjin's flustered face as he quickly kept the vase from falling on the floor and shattering in a million pieces.

"Anyways," Sungjin answered when he looked back at Jae. His cheeks were still pink, he was probably still embarrassed from his actions. "It's a letter to the person who is giving me presents."

"You know who it is then?"

"Nope. I have no clue." Jae laughed.

"Then how are you going to give them the letter?" Sungjin sighed deeply and focussed his eyes on the floor. Jae rolled his eyes and patted Sungjin softly on the shoulder. "You don't know how you're going to give them the letter, right? That's a shame." Sungjin hummed. "But I have an idea. You can just give me the letter and I give it to the person." Sungjin looked with wide eyes at Jae, his mouth is slightly agape.

"You know who's giving me presents? Tell me!" Jae had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I may know a thing or two... I don't know it exactly, but I have so my ideas... Plus you should figure it out yourself! Are you gonna give it to me, or not?" Sungjin sighed and handed Jae the envelope. Under his breath, he mumbled:" Fine... But don't read it yourself, okay?"

"I promise only the one who is giving you those presents will read it."

"Thank you."

"So you got yourself a letter?" Jae was walking to the train station with Wonpil. Apparently, he arrives and leaves together with Dowoon, the younger of the two driving them to work. However, Dowoon had been ill recently, so Wonpil started taking the train together with Jae. "Is it from you-know-who?" Wonpil winked at Jae, making the latter cringe.

"You can just say his name, you know? We're not in middle school." Wonpil giggled. Jae rolled his eyes and shoved him in his ribs. Wonpil shrieked, rubbing the place Jae poked his elbow into.

"That hurts," he mumbled. "But you're the one giving Sungjin presents. If we really aren't in middle school anymore, you could just as well tell that you like him, right?" Jae shrugged. "Come on, just tell him! It's a lot easier than giving him presents every day!"

"I'm not so sure of that, you see-"

"You're just scared."

"Well, did you tell Dowoon that you liked him?" Wonpil grinned widely.

"Well, I actually did, yes. We just want to keep it low... Dating your colleague never really gives off a positive impression." Jae sighed deeply. That's exactly why it was also way easier for Jae to just not tell Sungjin that he liked him. It'd be irresponsible to date someone from the workplace.

"And you still want me to ask Sungjin out?"

"I just want you to be happy!" Wonpil and Jae stepped on the train, taking place in a booth, sitting down so they faced each other. It was already starting to get dark outside. The sun painting the sky with beautiful colours. The words of Wonpil were still trying to come through to Jae.

Jae hasn't been in a relationship since he was 15. A girl asked him out as a dare, and Jae being way too gullible and he actually thought that it was real love. It was a painful realisation when two weeks later, the girl explained to Jae that she never felt anything for him. Besides that one time, Jae hasn't found himself a special someone; someone he could share his happiness with, someone who would cry with him, someone who would hold him when he's asleep. Jae wanted to find that someone, though. Jae really did.

Sungjin was just so easy to fall in love with. His gorgeous eyes, his caring personality, his manly posture, his sweet doings. Everything Jae ever looked for in a guy, did Sungjin have. Jae thought that no matter how hard he tries, he could never fall out of love with someone as perfect as Sungjin. Jae didn't want to fall out of love with Sungjin. And because Jae is Jae and Jae's instinct is to give the people he loves presents, everything that happened afterwards went naturally. The gifts, the smiles, the jokes, everything felt natural with Sungjin.

Jae wanted to kick the nearest wall, that's how frustrated he was. He had to do some extra work, and now he missed his train and he had to wait a whole hour in the cold because the building would close in a couple of minutes and Jae had to get out. Wonpil and Dowoon had already left so he couldn't ask them if they could bring him home. The only person left in the building that Jae knew was...

"Jaehyung?" Concern was dripping from Sungjin's voice when he saw Jae standing outside with this weather. "What are you doing? Aren't you going home? It's cold out here- You should go home." Jae laughed awkwardly, his cheeks warming up quickly by Sungjin caring about him. If Sungjin would continue with this behaviour, Jae wouldn't even notice the cold.

"I missed my train," Jae explained, "I have to wait another hour before I can get home."

"I can give you a lift."

"No- No you don't have to do that."

"I do! Let's go quickly, okay? It'll be okay." As Jae walked after Sungjin, he could feel his knees growing weak. His feet felt like they were being dragged through quicksand. Something inside of Jae was telling him to not do this before he would accidentally embarrass himself. Sungjin turned around, showing Jae a warming smile. "Come on, my car is this way. I promise I won't bite, okay?" Jae laughed at Sungjin's dumb joke, trying to clear up the awkwardness between them.

"Thank you so much for bringing me home," he said when they got into the car. Sungjin scoffed a little.

"Don't thank me. I couldn't just leave you there now, could I?" You could, Jae wanted to say, you absolutely could, but thank you for not being like that.

"Do you maybe want to come in," Jae said when they arrived at the apartment building. "I can make some really good spaghetti, you know, I think you'd enjoy it."

"Are you sure?"

"See it as me repaying you for bringing me home."

"I'm sure I can't say no, can I?" Jae shook his head. Sungjin's laugh rang through the car. God, Jae loved that laugh. "Sure, I'll come in."

And thus that's how Sungjin was now sitting at Jae's dining table while Jae was making the spaghetti. Sometimes Jae would look over his shoulder to see Sungjin scrolling through his phone and it made Jae wonder how it would be if they actually dated. Jae thought about how it would be if he could have this every day for the rest of his life, waking up with Sungjin beside him and falling asleep with him too. It sounded too good to be true if Jae was completely honest. Sungjin sounded way too good to be true.

"Bon appetite," Jae said as he put the food on the table. Sungjin looked happy, his lips curled up and his eyes folded into a half crescent. "I hope you like it. I really do. It's a recipe of my grandparents, you know, but I changed it a little bit because of my allergies so it's probably less good than theirs because I had to leave some things out and yeah- uh- enjoy." Sungjin chuckled and took a bite of his food.

"It's good, Jae, don't worry too much. I like it." A wave of relief washed over Jae and he let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding. As he was eating dinner himself, he could find every little mistake that was wrong with it; not salty enough, too much garlic, too watery, but Sungjin didn't seem to care about the little imperfections.

They ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence. The silence was just feeling the presence of the other person, is enough. It felt like a safe place where Jae could be himself. For Jae, being here with Sungjin was everything he ever wanted.

"Thank you for the dinner," Sungjin eventually said when they were done eating. "I think it's time for me to leave again..." Jae nodded a little and led Sungjin to the door. He helped the younger with putting on his jacket. "Well, I'll be going now... Goodbye..."

"Wait." Sungjin looked up.

"Hm?" Jae felt his body give up on himself. He wanted to ask Sungjin out, but his tongue was twisted. His whole face heated up and Jae shook his head a little, letting out a small laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck as a nervous habit.

"It's nothing. Have a safe drive."

"Thank you." Jae noticed the glistening in Sungjin's eyes as he walked away. He had a skip in his step. Jae's heart was beating loudly inside of his throat. The feeling of love was making his knees weak. Jae closed the door very carefully as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. The blush didn't leave Jae's face the rest of the evening.

It was lunchtime and Sungjin was sitting at a table somewhere in the back while talking to Dowoon and Younghyun. He was telling the two about his night with Jae and how lovely it was. It was something that Sungjin has never experienced before, something inside him felt different after that one evening together. It was like he was a completely different person, even though all they did was eat spaghetti and occasionally talk. Younghyun sighed deeply, grabbing Sungjin's hands to add to the sentiment. 

"Hun, I think you're in love." Sungjin glanced at Younghyun, his eyebrows furrowing together into a frown. Younghyun explained further:" Just hear yourself talking! It feels like I have Dowoon in front of me talking about Wonpil." Now it was Dowoon's turn to frown. He slapped Younghyun on his thigh.

"Hey!"

"Exactly, hey! I'm not in love! You're just talking bullshit!"

"Dowoon, don't you think Sungjin's in love?" Dowoon scratched over his chin, acting like he was deep in thought before answering:" I think you're right. He does talk like he's in love." Sungjin pressed his hands onto his ears. He didn't want to hear it. He doesn't even want to be in love. He is a hundred percent sure all he's feeling for Jae is just the feeling of a strong friendship. Plus, he still had the person who was giving him constant presents... If he had to believe his friends, it was a secret admirer.

"God, I hate this whole love-thing. First, a secret admirer and now y'all think -I- am in love. I think you two are just crazy. You're just living inside your own weird little fantasy. Nope, I don't want to hear it. I am not in love and no one loves me." Younghyun let out a deep breath.

"Why don't you want to see it?"

"Maybe, because there's nothing to see?" It was said like a question, but it was more of a statement. "I don't even understand why you're so invested in my love life?"

"Because you've never been so happy as you are now."

"Everyone would be happy when they get to open presents every day." Younghyun crossed his arms, looking with a stern gaze at Sungjin.

"I mean when you talk about yesterday, for example. You seem genuinely happy. I don't understand why you don't want to be happy." Sungjin had enough of the conversation, so as the responsible adult he was, he walked away. Ignoring the complaints behind him.

"I'm going to bring Jae coffee!"

"Say hello to your lover from us."

"Oh go fuck yourself."

Wonpil shot up when he saw Sungjin walking their way while holding a cup of coffee.

"Go say it now," he hissed. Jae shook his head vigorously. Wonpil slapped Jae on his shoulder. "Come on, he's coming this way. Go ask him! Go say what you feel for him! Go do it now." Sungjin carefully opened the door and the first thing he noticed was Jae's completely red face.

"Am I coming in at a bad timing?" Whatever it was that Sungjin felt the first time he saw Jae and Wonpil together, was coming back. Sungjin wanted to turn around and never come back, never seeing Wonpil again and never wanting to talk to Jae ever again. And specifically never wanting to see the two of them together.

"No! Uh- actually, Jae had something he would want you to know, right Jae. Go ask him." Jae blinked a couple of times, staring at the floor. He could feel Sungjin's eyes focussing on him. "Come on, do it."

"I uh- I- Sungjin-ah... I uh-" Jae looked up and before he could do anything to hold it back, he blurted out:" I am the one who's giving you those presents!" Sungjin looked absolutely shocked. His face turned pale and Jae could see how the cup in his hand was shaking.

"Not that, you idiot!" Wonpil cried out. Jae didn't think he could turn any redder, but he did. Sungjin put the cup on the desk and Jae thought that he could hear Sungjin's heartbeat. It was racing.

"I uh- I need to go." Sungjin stumbled out of the room, almost walking into the wall as he was trying to walk through the door. Wonpil looked at Jae who had his face buried in his hand. He had fucked everything up, didn't he? Sungjin would think he was a weirdo... A creep even. Sungjin would never talk to him ever again.

"Jae, are you okay?"

"I need to use the toilet." With vibrating knees, Jae rushed to the toilet where he ran into a stall. He closed the lid and sat down, feeling like his whole world had just collapsed. Why did his mouth have to betray him like that? He wanted to die in a hole from embarrassment. He seriously couldn't comprehend what just had happened, it all feels surreal. But it did happen... And Jae regretted every second of it.

"Sungjin!" And again, they were the only one in the building. Sungjin shot a glance at his feet, quickly putting on some headphone and fumbling with his mobile. Even Jae could hear the music from the headphones, that's how loud he had put it on. Jae had hoped they could forget everything from the afternoon, but Sungjin seemed to not have the same plan. "Sungjin please," Jae tried and he took a sprint to catch up with Sungjin.

The only thing hearable was the steps of the two males and the music playing. Sungjin didn't even look up at the taller boy who was trying to get his attention. Instead, he looked the other way, staring outside the window into the dark night.

"Sungjin, can't we just leave this behind? I won't give you presents anymore if you feel uncomfortable with it. I just wanted to show a thank you for always being nice to me! I never wanted to ruin anything we had between us. I appreciate our friendship so much and I hate myself because I am going to lose you because I don't know boundaries. I should have never done it, I know! Please, Sungjin, just talk to me." For one second, Jae saw Sungjin's head lift and he looked at him. Their eyes met but just as quickly as it happened, it was gone. Sungjin sped up his walking pace, going to his car without saying anything to Jae.

With dragging feet, Jae walked the other way. There was a hole in his heart in the form of Sungjin. Jae was scared that he would never find anyone as sweet, as cute, as beautiful and caring as Sungjin. He didn't want to say goodbye yet, but he also didn't want to make matters worse. Even though Jae really didn't want to, he decided that the best option was to keep his distance from Sungjin. If he couldn't get his dream-guy, he at least didn't want his dream guy to absolutely despise him.

The train was quiet, a sad place for a depressing evening. Jae felt no emotion when he walked into his apartment. Memories of last night were playing back. The laughter. The silence. The feeling of finally having a safe space. Jae didn't want his tears to flow, so he kept wiping his wet eyes with his sleeve as he slid down against the wall to sit down on his bedroom floor. The silence in his apartment wasn't comfortable like the silence between him and Sungjin. It was cold and screaming at him, yelling that he was an idiot. That he ruined everything.

The way Sungjin was holding the cup of coffee made his skin burn. It was weird, walking into the office not seeing any presents. But after a couple of weeks, Sungjin got used to feeling lifeless without Jae at his side. His friends kept on trying to talk some sense into Sungjin, trying to make him see that he's nothing without Jae at his side. Sungjin saw it too, he saw how he was slowly losing himself, but he couldn't go to Jae now. The crow-hybrid wanted to have nothing to do with Sungjin, or so he thought.

After almost two months of ignoring each other, Sungjin noticed a small box on his desk. It was a navy-blue box that when you opened it, it revealed a silver ring inside. A hand-written note was laying beside it. It said something about being sorry, about never wanting to hurt Sungjin and about how Jae missed him.

Sungjin was relieved when he saw the note because he had missed Jae too, more than anyone could have ever guessed. So now, he was walking with a cup of coffee to Jae's office that was weirdly quiet. Wonpil wasn't there, instead, he was sitting with Dowoon and Younghyun at a table in the cafeteria.

"Can I come in?" Jae nodded when he noticed it was Sungjin who was standing in the door opening. "I got you coffee."

"And I see you're wearing my ring?" Sungjin nodded, fiddling and turning the ring around his finger. "Are you still mad at me?" Sungjin sat down on the desk, swinging his feet back and forth.

"I was never mad at you." Sungjin's eyes fell down, looking sad. "I have always known I liked boys, you see, but my parents never really agreed with this. They were so disappointed when I told them I liked guys, I just thought that the best solution was to never have a relationship. I tried to hard to not fall in love with anyone, not wanting to be a burden to my family but fuck- Jaehyung... You make it so hard not to be in love with. I just didn't want to admit that I was in love, which was the stupidest thing ever! I hurt you, and I am so sorry for doing that... I was selfish. I don't deserve you."

"Oh Sungjin-ah," Jae cooed. Jae got up, standing in between Sungjin's legs as he cupped his face. "Don't be sorry, please..." Jae saw Sungjin's glassy eyes and he was terrified the younger would start crying. Jae didn't think that if Sungjin started crying, he could keep it dry himself.

"These last few months... They have been the hardest in my life. It felt like I've lost the most important person in my life, but I thought you hated me. I thought you never wanted to see me again! I thought I had ruined everything we've had. So when you gave me the present, I felt so relieved. Because Jae, I love you. I love you so much and I never want to lose you again." Tears started to stream down Sungjin's face and Jae brushed them away. He caressed Sungjin's cheek before ever so slightly leaning closer to Sungjin's face. Their lips touched. The soft feeling of their lips brushing together was the best feeling in the world and Jae wanted to do it all day, every day. Sungjin's hands slipped down to Jae's waist, while Jae's arms wrapped themselves around Sungjin's neck.

"I love you too," Jae answered. "And I never want to lose you again either."

"Great, because I won't let you go." Their hands intertwined and they stayed there, in Jae's office, kissing and getting lost in each other's eyes until the break was over and Sungjin had to go back to his work.

Everything felt like normal again, only now, they were living together. They would fall asleep and wake up in the same bed, enjoying the sight of dishevelled hair and lose t-shirts. They would come home together, Sungjin driving them home in his car. The apartment was constantly filled with music that they would both sing along to and after dinner, they would sometimes dance together to the soft music playlist. Their bodies would be pressed together and they could hear each other's heartbeats.

Jae continued giving Sungjin presents, only now, he would do it in the morning. Sometimes when they woke up but most times during breakfast. However, this morning Jae didn't give Sungjin his present. Sungjin didn’t think much of it though. He expected Jae to have forgotten about it, so he didn't mention it, not wanting his boyfriend to feel bad about it. They would just continue eating breakfast, showering together and sharing many, many kisses before they got into the car to go to work.

When Sungjin walked into his office, he saw a pink crystal on his desk and Sungjin rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was too cheesy sometimes. Sungjin hopped to Jae's office, wondering about the crystal that Jae had apparently placed on his desk when he wasn't looking.

"And, what does this one mean?" He asked. Jae looked up from his work.

"I'm working hun."

"You can go right back to work if you answer me." Jae sighed, letting his head fall backwards, but he couldn't fight against the smile that his lips curled into.

"It's rose quartz. It stands for unconditional love." Sungjin's heart seemed to melt completely. He pulled Jae up from his chair and kissed him. Jae's plumb lips tasted sweet, like strawberry and sugar. Sungjin wrapped his arms around Jae, letting his hands creep under his shirt, making Jae squirm. Sungjin smiled widely against the lips of the love of his life.

"I love you too... Unconditionally."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone!! Kudos and comments are appreciated ~~ Please stay safe and take care of yourself! I love you ^~^


End file.
